START!
by poakkis
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. START!

**YES! THE SEQUEL IS HERE! RIGHT HERE, I TELL YOU!**

**Sora: Shut up**

**Why are you so grumpy? Shouldn't you be happy that your love story will continue?**

**Sora: No. Just when I thought this torture would end, you tell us that you're going to write a sequel. I am not happy.**

**Well, whatever. I bet my readers are happy to have the sequel! I should probably tell you a few things right now at the beginning: 1. This is a crossover with the game/anime Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyoshou but I've only taken some of the characters in this. No magic or demons or whatever, this isn't in fantasy-category!  
2. This time I have some songs that do not belong to the characters, like _Sen no you wo koete_ which is a song by Aqua Timez. I just thought that song fit so I shamelessly took it xP  
3. There are some hints of adult themes, but I will not write any lemon. Never. So don't even bother asking for it!  
4. In the end I ended up changing their ages quite much. Sora: 17, Marui: 18, Tenma: 18, Akane: 17, Shimon: 16, Jackal: 18 (yes, I decided to include Jackal in this time) And "Tarou-chan" is nearing 50.**

**I guess that's all for now. You may ask questions as the story progresses and I will answer them.**

**Sora: Can I just die?**

**No, I need you for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PoT or HTNND or the songs used in this fiction. Sora is my property so hands off!**

* * *

**START!**

Sora sighed. At that exact moment, she was standing in a cramped bus with no available seats and, since it was quite a hot summer day, the air inside wasn't that good either. So, why was she there?

"And why do I have to ride a cramped bus with absolutely no air conditioning again?"

Yes, even she doesn't know.

"Marui-kun could've picked me up, after all…"

Oh yes, Marui had a driver's license too. Though he just got it about a month ago.

"I bet that that idea didn't even cross his mind when he told me to come…"

And why are you mumbling to yourself like that, you idiot! The man behind you is groping your butt and you just keep mumbling about your boyfriend!

Sora snapped out of it and indeed, someone was groping her. She turned around and punched the man, knocking him on the floor.

"Bitch! What are you doing?!" the man yelled.

"I should be the one asking that! What kind of a man goes around groping women!? That's not a man, that's a molester!" Sora yelled back.

By now, everyone was staring at them. People started whispering and another woman a few seats away pointed a finger at the man. "That man was groping me yesterday!"

The bus came to a stop and the driver came over. "Okay, that's your cue to leave" he said and threw the man out.

"Thanks, Isshikawa-san!" Sora smiled at the driver, aka her neighbour.

"It's my duty to protect the passengers, after all. Especially if they're beautiful women like you and this miss here" Isshikawa smiled kindly before returning to driving.

The woman sighed dreamily and turned to her friend beside her. "That's the reason I always take this bus. Isn't he just perfect?"

"He sure is. If I didn't already have a husband, I'd go after him, too!" her friend giggled.

"Too bad, ladies" Sora said. "He already has a girlfriend. They live together."

The two women looked at her and the other squinted her eyes. "I won't lose to you. I'll break you guys up."

Sora snapped. "What the hell?! He's my neighbour, for God's sake! Of course I know who he lives with! And just how old do you think I am?!"

"Umm, 21?" "23?" the women guessed.

"I'M ONLY 17!!"

(Un)fortunately, once Sora entered high school she started wearing light make up, which made her look older than she really is. She might be pretty small and she doesn't have big breasts like many of her age, but there was something that made her seem more mature. Maybe it was her temper…?

Sora tightened her ponytail that, by now, reached her mid-back, and called to the driver: "Isshikawa-san, I'm getting off at the next stop!"

* * *

The door opened and Marui, now 18, peeked out. He grinned when he saw Sora.

"Hello there! Come on in!" he stepped out of the way to let her in.

"You know, you could've just come and pick me up" she said as she stepped in.

"Now that you mentioned it, I could've done that" he admitted. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite okay. But if you had come, I wouldn't have been groped in the bus" she stated as an afterthought as she took her shoes off. When she realized what she had just said, it was too late.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE GROPED YOU?!"

"Marui-kun, please don't shout it to the whole wide world!"

"Where is he?! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Sora sighed. "Really, it's okay. Isshikawa-san took care of him already." And there she made another mistake.

Marui humphed and stomped to the living room where he flopped down onto the couch.

"…Marui-kun?" Sora called out softly. He stayed where he was, not even flinching.

Sora sighed again and sat next to him. This happened all the time, and even though she was used to it already, it was still embarrassing every time.

She put a hand on his cheek and turned him towards her. She pressed her lips on his for a few seconds and pulled back, blushing as usual. "I'm sorry for saying something that upset you again, okay? Stop sulking" she muttered.

He kissed her and she could just sense his possessive nature in the way he did. When he pulled away, he smiled again.

"Really, your jealousy is sometimes so bothersome" Sora smirked.

"What can I do? It's a part of me" he shrugged, returning back to his carefree-self. "Besides, I know you like it."

Sora leaned her back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe, but sometimes it's just really embarrassing. Like that one time at the burger joint with the others…"

"I had a good reason!"

"I only gave my phone number to that boy!"

"Exactly! And the next day he called you!"

"He did? I don't remember ever hearing about him."

"That's because you left your phone here that time. I answered it for you."

"…that explains why his number disappeared from my cell…"

"Anyway, this isn't what I called you here for."

"Oh yeah, you had a reason to call me here. So, what's your business?"

"Just a minute" he said and walked into his room. Sora heard rustling of papers and a loud thump before Marui came back with his acoustic guitar and a music sheet.

"What's that for?" Sora asked and pointed at the guitar as Marui sat down.

"I found this when I was moving" he said and showed the paper. "It's pretty old, about three years."

"Show me" Sora said and snatched the paper. "Sen no yoru wo koete…sounds nothing like what you usually write" she commented and handed back the paper.

"Maybe, but this is a love song so of course it's nothing like usual" he said and checked if his guitar was in tune.

"Are you going to play it now?" Sora asked, not really knowing whether she should be happy or annoyed, so she settled with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was for you since the beginning after all."

"Eh?" Sora blinked, but as Marui started playing his guitar, she sat still and listened.

**(A/N the lyrics are translated for this, since I bet not that many people know Japanese well enough to understand the original lyrics…I did not translate this, I searched google)**

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love_

_Do you love me? Or not love me?  
As for things like that, it's already fine either way  
No matter how I wish  
There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?  
That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you  
Is the truth unchangeable by anyone_

_I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you  
There's something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love_

_In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words  
So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi  
Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring  
And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone_

_On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes  
I want to face you, but I can't be honest  
I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner  
And hated being alone on that day  
Seemed to love people while unwounded_

_I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now  
There is something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
Even if those feelings aren't returned, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
And that's the most wonderful thing in this world_

When he was done with the last note, he turned to look at Sora for the first time in 5 minutes and was pretty shocked to see her curled up in the corner of the sofa, shaking.

"H-hey, Sora? You okay?" he asked and reached his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Ahahaha, yeah, I'm just fine sniff" she half-laughed-half-cried and looked him in the eyes. "That was a beautiful song, you know? I liked it, even though it was way too sappy at some parts for my taste."

Marui blinked. "Did you just compliment me and insult me in one breath?"

Sora laughed and wiped her eyes. "Maybe I did."

"You little bastard" Marui sighed jokingly and started doing some random finger exercises with his guitar.

Sora looked at his fingers dancing on the strings for a while before opening her mouth again: "How long?"

Marui stopped and looked at her with confused eyes. "Huh?"

"How long had you already liked me when you wrote that?" she asked, still staring at his fingers that now rested on the strings.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Half a year, maybe longer. I wrote this around May, I guess" he shrugged. "How am I supposed to remember such things?"

Sora's eyes turned a tad bit sadder. "Half a year, huh? My one week of depression seems so stupid now…not that it didn't sound stupid back then, though" she muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe, if I had noticed earlier –"

"Then you would've gotten scared and we wouldn't be here right now" Marui stated.

Sora now turned to look him in the eyes. "Wha -?"

"I know you well enough, Sora. If I had confessed any earlier you would've probably never spoken to me again. At least that's what I think" he shrugged again and went back to his exercises. "Besides, what's done is done. If you won't come up with a way to turn back time you can't change a thing."

Sora was quiet for a while before laughing again.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Marui asked a bit irritated.

"But ahaha you sounded so serious now! Hehehe that doesn't suit you at all HAAHAAHAA! Owowow my stomach!" she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Why you little!" Marui abandoned his guitar and started tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHA STOP, STOP, HAVE MERCY!" she laughed even harder.

"And why should I? You've been laughing at me the whole day!"

Sora was able to push him away long enough for her to roll off the sofa and start running away. Marui quickly recovered and ran after her, caught up and got a hold of her from behind. He turned her around and in one swift movement lifted her on his shoulder like a bag.

"Let me down! My stomach hurts already! And I don't really like the idea of you holding my legs like that!" Sora yelled and punched his back not-so-seriously.

"Like what?" he asked innocently and ran his hand on her thighs.

"Yeeeeek! Stop that!"

Suddenly, without the two of them noticing, someone entered the room. The person casually leaned on the doorframe and looked at the two 'fighting' for a while before faking a cough, catching their attention.

"It's sweet that you get along so well and all, but could you please do your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else?"

Marui just rolled his eyes. "You bring your girlfriend over all the time, so why is it that mine is a taboo?"

"Because me and Akane don't break stuff when she's here!"

"It's Akane and I, Tenma. Learn to speak already."

"I seriously hate your guts, Bunta."

"And I seriously don't know why Shimon can't move in too. At least there would be a person who doesn't complain about everything in this apartment."

"Shimon-kun is still underage, and his parents don't trust you two enough to let their kid live with you until he turns 18. Now, I would like to get down so I can join in the fight too" Sora had stopped struggling as their friend entered and had just listened from her uncomfortable position.

"Sure sure, maybe later" Marui said, and Sora knew instantly that he wasn't listening to her at all. He was too busy glaring at his friend and roommate.

"I said I want down NOW!" she growled and pulled his hair rather hard.

"OW! Okay okay, I'll let you down!" he said and set her down. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned at her. "That hurt!"

"Well your shoulder isn't that comfortable of a place either!"

The person at the door was laughing.

"And what the hell are you laughing at, Tenma!?" Sora yelled.

The orange-haired 18-year-old forced his laughing to a stop, but couldn't stop smiling. "You'd make good comedians. At least I'd watch the show, possibly tape every episode."

"How do you wish to die?" Sora asked and cracked her knuckles.

"What's going on here?" a pink-haired girl appeared behind Tenma.

Sora's mood immediately changed. "Akane!"

The girl turned her green eyes to Sora and smiled. "Hello, Sora-chan. How did you do on that test on Friday?"

"I guess it went okay, maybe around 80 or 90. You?"

"I forgot we had a test, so I guess around 40" Akane sighed.

"That's too bad. You usually do pretty well" Sora patted Akane's shoulder. "Next time I'll tell you if we're having a test so you will surely study for it. We could study together!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do that" Akane nodded and the girls sat down to talk about some school stuff.

The boys just stood there for a while before Tenma asked: "Heard anything about Jackal?"

"I think he's on that graduation trip, so he won't make it to practice for the next week or so."

"Shimon's visiting relatives, so he's the same. Damn those guys for going to high school."

"You once tried to get in too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't. Those two did."

"So you're jealous?"

"As if."

They turned their heads as they heard the girls cough. They were glaring at they're boyfriends from the sofa. Well, Sora was glaring and Akane looked only a little annoyed.

"What?" Tenma asked.

"We asked if you could find the time to sometime see the choreography we did for the Hitomi to Hitomi no Ignition" Sora growled through gritted teeth.

"You finished it?" the boys asked in wonder.

"A long time ago. Unlike you two, we actually do our job in time" Sora humphed and turned away.

Akane smiled apologetically and turned to speak to Sora.

"Why is it that your girlfriend is so snappy?" Tenma asked in a low voice.

"It's her nature. She's always been like that. She has weird mood swings all the time" Marui whispered back.

"Think about how scary she'll be when she gets pregnant."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"She hates kids, she once said that she finds them annoying. Plus, the chances of us having sex are veeeery low."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Believe me, I once tried to touch her under her clothes. She didn't talk to me for two weeks and every time we saw each other she punched me. I'm not going to repeat that."

"Aww, too bad. I wanted to teach your kid a thing or two, you know?"

"I don't even want to know what you had in mind…"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sora asked, suddenly popping up in front of them.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Tenma hurriedly said.

Sora looked at his face. "You're lying" she deadpanned.

Marui sighed. "We were talking about how annoying it is now that two of the members are away and we can't practise without our drummer and keyboard player."

"Oh, okay then. Want some tea? Akane made some" Sora said and offered two cups of green tea.

"Sure, thanks" Marui smiled and took the cups seeing as Tenma was currently too dead to realise she offered him tea.

"We're going now, we'll be at the studio if someone asks" Sora said.

"Hurry up, Sora-chan! I have to be home early today!" Akane called from the entrance.

"Coming!"

And so, the girls were gone and the place was quiet. Marui set the cups on the table and sat down to calmly drink his tea.

Tenma came back to life and hurriedly sat next to Marui. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You told her such an obvious lie and she believed it! How do you do that?"

"Oh that" he took another sip from his tea. "She's surprisingly easy to trick. Let's just say that I have almost four years of experience in living with that girl."

Tenma gave a short laugh and took his own tea. "You're such a bastard, did you know?"

Marui smiled. "So are you."

* * *

**Whew, I'm _finally _done with the first chapter! It took me two days, since I had to help my aunt move and then my mother pretty much forced me to go riding...I almost lost my inspiration!**

**Sora: "sarcasm" Oh, what a tragedy**

**See, even she thinks so! "oblivious to the sarcasm"**

**Sora: I was being sarcastic, you idiot**

**I don't care, just review! I'd love to read what you think about this sequel. Tell me if you want me to quit before it turns ugly!**

**Sora: It's already ugly, both you and this fic**

**You know what? I really hate you right now.**

**Sora: It's good to know that we share the same feelings**


	2. I hate her sooooo much!

**Cool, I actually updated. Though I felt rather depressed since I got only three reviews...But those three reviews were awesome, especially Ukyou-Taisuke, you made my day! You're totally crazy xDD  
**

**Sora: You'd better be happy that you got even that many reviews for this crap **

**Sora, tell me one thing: why do you hate me so freaking much?! What have I ever done to you?!**

**Sora: You created me, that's reason enough. And you make me do all these humiliating things all the time.**

**They aren't humiliating!**

**Sora: Yes they are.**

**You're such an ungrateful child! Mama's so sad!  
**

**Sora: Uhh, since when were you my mother?**

**Since now. Anyway, I should probably skip all this shit and get on with the story.**

**Sora: For once you're actually right. By the way, she doesn't own PoT which should be pretty obvious since she can't even draw a tennis racket and all the boys she draws turn into girls eventually.  
**

**And here you go again, making fun of me in front of the readers!**

**Sora: I have the right to have fun, too.**

* * *

**I hate her!**

"I feel like I've been tricked" Sora mumbled as Akane was setting up the music.

"Why?" her friend wondered.

"And it's not just today! It's actually quite often! Marui-kun always says something and later I feel like I was completely tricked!"

"I don't think he'd trick you" Akane said and stood up. "Let's start practising, okay?"

Sora sighed. "Fine."

Akane pushed the play button and the music filled the room. The girls started dancing to it, and it was perfect until…

"Can we take that part again? I still mess up the timing" Akane asked.

"Still? We've been practising that for two days and you still can't do it?" Sora hung her head. "This won't work…"

"I'm sorry! I can't move my legs as fast as you can" Akane apologised, but Sora waved it off.

"Yes, I should've remembered that when I decided on that part. It's okay, we'll do something different for that" Sora patted Akane's shoulder and started pacing around, moving her hands, arms, legs and body slightly, thinking how to make it work. It looked quite funny, and Akane had to turn away to not start laughing.

"I got it!" Sora finally declared and Akane turned around to face her. "We'll do this" Sora explained and turned her body lazily to the side "then this" a quick turn of the head "and jump to the chorus with this" and spun her body fast for three times and finished with a round-house-kick. "Got it?"

Akane stared at her before giggling. "You have to teach me that kick first!"

Sora sighed. "Oh yeah, you can't do that either…"

"No! It's okay, I'll be able to learn it if you teach me!"

"Okay, let's start practising for that then…"

But even after 30 minutes, Akane still couldn't do it.

"Akane, you have to raise your leg higher!"

"But I'll fall down!"

"No you won't, lean to the side like this and just kick. It's easier while moving, actually."

"It might be impossible after all…"

Sora sighed and flopped down on the floor. "Maybe you should come up with something, since I can't think of anything that suits the both of us."

"It really is hard to think up something when we are so different" Akane admitted and sat down next to her friend.

"Sorry, Akane. I'm just the aggressive type of a dancer, not one for ballet and such."

"I can't imagine you in a tutu-dress anyway" Akane giggled.

"Oh, shut up, you!"

Suddenly the door to the room opened with a bang. The two turned around and came face to face with Sora's enemy #1.

"Oh, it's just the little girls here" Karami Kyoko, a tall, blonde woman sighed and took off her sunglasses (why does she wear sunglasses indoors, anyway?!), revealing her pale-blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"The same goes for you! What are you doing here? We have another hour of practise in this room. Besides, could you stop with the little girl stuff? You're only three years older, Karami" Sora gave Kyoko a cold glare.

"Oh, but this room is in my use now! That being said, pack your little music-box and go away, I have some serious work to do" Kyoko smiled smugly and walked past the two girls.

"I bet you used some bitchy tactics to get this room, again" Sora said pretty loudly, scaring Akane. "But that's your business so I guess it has nothing to do with me!"

"Sora-chan, stop it!" Akane hissed. She was really scared now.

Kyoko turned around and openly glared at Sora. "Don't act so high and mighty just because you were born in a rich family, Sakaki. Some of us have to actually work to become idols, you just ask your uncle and he'll do anything for you!"

Sora might've seemed calm, but inside, she was very near exploding. "And you shouldn't jump into conclusions that easily, Karami. First of all, Tarou has nothing to do with what I do, I decide it myself. Plus, you were born into a rich family too, probably richer than mine, so don't complain about that. And I work too, otherwise I wouldn't be a member of START!, even if only as a dancer. Unlike you, who completely failed the audition."

Kyoko stomped over in her high heels and grabbed Sora's hair, making her wince. "You got in because Bunta likes you a little, but that won't last long. Didn't I tell you last time? Men don't wait forever" Kyoko hissed and let go. "I feel sick now thanks to you. I'm going home!" and she stormed away.

After she left, Sora rubbed her head. "That seriously hurt!" she complained.

"But you started adding oil to fire, so it's actually your fault" Akane sighed.

"I can't help it! Her "I'm Miss Perfect, bow down and kiss my shoes!"-attitude reeeeeally pisses me off!"

"By the way, what did she mean with "men don't wait forever"?" Akane asked.

Sora turned away and started stretching.

"Sora-chan?"

"Something like I'm not giving him enough of myself. Geez, everyone thinks sex is a must in a relationship!" Sora growled.

"…so it's like that. That reminds me of a question I've been meaning to ask some time now."

"Shoot."

"Why do you still call him Marui-kun? I've been calling Tenma-kun by his first name for a long time already!"

"I'm just so used to calling him that, and his first name is kinda weird. I mean, I feel stupid calling him by his first name!"

"What's so weird about that? Bunta. See, it's easy!"

"Why are you so easy with the guys, anyway?"

"I don't know, they haven't done anything wrong so I have no reason to be angry at them."

"This is exactly why I don't talk about boys with you" Sora sighed. "You're too nice."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You almost never complain about Tenma, it's much easier to talk with Ann since she's more than capable of complaining!"

"...so I should complain more?"

"No, it doesn't suit your character. I came up with another thing for that difficult part, but it has to wait 'til tomorrow. I'm in a hurry already" Sora said and started leaving in her gym clothes.

"Aren't you going to take a shower first?" Akane asked.

"What's the use? I'll get sweaty right after!"

"Just where exactly are you going, Sora-chan?"

"Boxing. Gotta hurry, coach is going to jab me to death if I'm late!"

And so Akane was left alone in that room, wondering just exactly what "jab" means.

* * *

_At the training room_

"You're five minutes late! No break for you today! 100 sit-ups now!" the coach roared.

"I knew I should've called in sick..."

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahahah, I added a Mary Sue xDD**

**Sora: There's nothing funny about Mary Sues, they're bitches**

**Not everyone. I have seen a nice Mary Sue!**

**Sora: Ooh, you just gotta introduce her to me! Ooh, I can't wait!**

**...did I hear some serious sarcasm just now?**

**Sora: "rolls eyes" No, of course not**

**Good. Anyway, please review and flame if you want, I'll just delete it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sora: Is she really that stupid...?**


	3. I can't believe her!

**I'm baaaaack!**

**Sora: Great, she's going to write more crap...**

**How long do you plan on saying nasty stuff to me/about me?!**

**Sora: As long as I live**

**...maybe I really should kill you...**

**Sora: That would be nice**

**So I won't do it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sora: You're nuts**

**I know xP**

**Bunta: You're both nuts**

**Sora: What are you doing here?!**

**Bunta: Uhh, I can't be here?**

**No, you can't. This is girls' corner. So shoo**

**Bunta: Oh, okay then, have fun! "goes away"**

**Sora: Now you're the one who was nasty**

**I know xD **

**Sora: I hate you more than ever...**

**Whatever, we've been blabbing non-stop for too long. Let the story continue! And I apologise for all the drama that has yet to come. I'll try to have funny moments included! I swear!**

**Sora: Yeah right, and I'm going to shave my head bald**

**Want some help?**

**Sora: Idiot, it was sarcasm!**

* * *

**I can't believe her!**

Sora was dozing off when a voice startled her: "Sakaki-chan, aren't you going home?"

Sora looked up to see one of her boxing friends, Kita Yuujirou, looking down at her with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone" she answered and yawned.

Yuujirou chuckled. "You're more tired than usual. Something happened?"

"Nahh, today was just hell. I met this reeeeally bitchy bitch in the middle of dance practise, came here late, had to do extra sit-ups and stuff. I'm just so exhausted!"

"Was today that bad?"

Sora and Yuujirou turned to the door and Sora, even though smiling, complained: "Eavesdropping is very wrong, Marui-kun."

"Sorry, I was just coming in! And who's this?" he asked and looked at Yuujirou.

"Oh, my friend Kita Yuujirou. Kita, this is Marui-kun, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Yuujirou smiled and offered his hand which Marui took.

"Same to you. Come on, Sora, it's getting late."

"I'm too tired to walk" Sora said and stretched out her hands. "Carry me."

"Whaaaat? You can't be serious" Marui rolled his eyes.

"I am. Or else I won't move" Sora said and got a brilliant idea. "Hey, Kita, could you carry me?"

And of course it worked like a charm. Marui crouched down to let Sora climb on his back. Sora grinned triumphantly and settled on the offered back. Marui stood up and started walking out.

"Bye bye, Kita!" Sora called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Sakaki-chan!"

Sora nestled her face on Marui's shoulder and started dozing off again.

"If you're going to fall asleep, make sure not to drool on me."

"I don't drool in my sleep, unlike you."

"Oh yes, you do. Plus, I don't sleep on your shoulder so it doesn't matter."

"Ohh, just shut up, I'm too tired to have an argument over this."

"We already had one."

"I told you to shut up."

The cool evening breeze was quite refreshing to Sora. She was really close to falling asleep when she felt Marui bounce her a bit.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" she asked and rubbed her eye.

"You have to get down now. I can't drive with you on my back, koala."

"You actually came by car?"

"Of course. Who would walk around this late at night? Sora, it's 9 p.m!"

"Really? Well, I usually take a bus so I never really noticed" Sora yawned and Marui let her down. They got into the car and Marui drove off.

The second they left the parking lot Sora leaned her head on the door and started dozing off. Again.

"Oh, and now that I remember, I have to cancel that date this Sunday. I've got work to do, sorry" Marui said.

"Oh, okay. What kind of work?"

"Some chick called Karami Kiyoko wants me to make a song with her. Then there's the music video and –"

"Karami Kiyoko?!" Sora's head shot up and she scared Marui so badly that he almost drove off the road.

"Don't scare me like that, Sora!" Marui breathed a sigh of relief after gaining control again.

"Never mind that, this is more important! Karami is a siren! I haven't seen any guy resist her yet! And she hates me, and I think she's interested in you!" Sora was both angry and worried. Well, more like outright furious, but a bit worried too.

Marui blinked and smirked. "You jealous?"

"So you can be jealous over the most ridiculous things but I can't be jealous at all?!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Just calm down and think about it. Do you really think I'd just dump you and run off with Karami-san?"

Sora was quiet for a while. "Yeah, you're right, but it still bothers me. Is there any way you could refuse this job?"

Marui sighed. "Listen, it's for one song. She's making an album with every song featuring a different artist with her, and there're about 13 songs. I'm not even sure if we're going to make a music video or not. Besides, I get paid quite well" he explained and stopped in front of Sora's apartment complex. "It's work, Sora. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sora managed a small smile before yawning again. "Well, thanks for taking me home. Goodnight" she said and got out of the car and into the building.

* * *

_Two months later_

Sora gritted her teeth and clawed at the armrests of the seat. Sakuno, who was sitting next to her, was starting to tear up in fear.

"Sora, you have a really scary expression right now" Ann pointed out from Soras other side. "You're scaring Sakuno-chan."

"I hate that bitch. The bitchy queen of the bitches. I'm going to burn her hair, stuff her nose with marshmallows and rip out those fingernails she's so proud of. Then I'll make her bathe in acid to ruin her skin and burn all of her make-up. Then I'll make her marry Horio and live miserably ever after. And when she dies, _I_ will be the one to bury her six feet under."

"And you're mumbling something incoherent I suppose is a plan to make this Karami commit suicide" Ann deadpanned.

"Sora-chan, it's just a song", Maiyuko smiled awkwardly.

"A _love song_, to be precise" Sora growled.

"Yes, but still a song. It has no other meaning" Saiyuki said.

"That's what everyone says, but I know there's something else. The way he sings…" the rest was incomprehensible.

"What?" Ann asked, but just then the lights went out.

Small lights danced on the stage as the music started. Then, a pale blue spotlight was lighted, showing a person.

"It's Marui-san!" Saiyuki and Maiyuko squealed.

Sora just watched with an unreadable face as the song started.

_(Marui) _

_You change the sound of my name _

_A moment of truth that I saw in your face _

_It hurts inside, I'm one with this fire _

_That you brought to life _

_All the roads lead back to you _

Now, another spotlight was directed to the other side of the stage, where Karami stood.

_(Karami)_

_Give me something to return to _

_In your heart _

_I fear nothing but to leave here _

_Without you for life _

_We were left in this world for each other _

_But I can't run from the fate _

_I've been fighting for so long _

And now, the whole stage was lighted.

_(Both)_

_You made me who I am _

_Until the dawn of time I have... _

_(Marui) _

_...walked alone _

_You tied up a storm _

_When all hope was lost _

_But time revolves _

_I have to let go _

_(Both)_

_What never meant to be _

_(Marui) _

_Give me something to return to in your heart _

_I fear nothing but to leave here _

_Without you for life _

_(Both)_

_We were left in this world for each other _

_But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long _

_We were left in this world for each other_

_But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long_

_(Marui)_

_Give me something to return to in your heart _

_I fear nothing but to leave here _

_Without you for life _

As the audience cheered and the two bowed, Sora sat quietly on her seat. When Karami hugged Marui and kissed his cheek before letting him go and give the turn to the next artist, Sora stood up and walked away.

"Hey, Sora?! Where are you going?!" Ann called after her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she walked straight out of the hall.

Sora leaned her back on the wall and sighed. She had barely seen Marui for two months, and knowing Karami, she had a reason to be worried. She sighed again.

"I'm being a fool, aren't I?" she mumbled to herself and sat down, burying her face on her knees. "My head hurts."

"_That song…he was serious when he sang it. Every word had a meaning to him. And the person he sang it to was…Karami…"_

Sora gritted her teeth painfully. _"No! I won't cry over something as stupid as this! What's wrong with me anyway?! I'm not this weak! Augh, I'm going to kill him for making me like this!"_

"Sora-chan?"

Sora looked up to see Akane, Tenma, Shimon and Jackal standing in front of her. Akane was leaning down to see her better.

"I knew it was you! What happened? Why aren't you inside?" she asked.

Sora looked down. "Nothing happened."

"You're a bad liar, Sora-san. Is there any way you could tell us what's bothering you?" Jackal asked.

"No."

Tenma scratched his head. "Well, guess we can't help then. Want to come with us? We were on our way backstage when we saw you."

Sora stood up and shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm going home now, see you guys later."

The four stood there, looking at her back until she was out of sight. Akane turned to the boys. "What could be wrong with her?"

Jackal sighed. "I think I know what's bothering her…come, let's go and see Bunta."

* * *

Sora sat at home, in her darkened living room, sticking needles into a voodoo-doll which had Karami's picture on it.

"Die…die…die…die…die…" she kept mumbling with every needle.

"Oh my, I ran out of needles already" she noticed and stood up to find more.

Then, her phone rang once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times…until she finally picked it up. Not bothering to see who was calling, she answered it while rummaging through some box. "Yes?"

"Sora? It's Marui."

Sora, in her surprise, knocked down the box, which landed heavily on her foot. "YEEEEOOOOWWWW!!" she yelled in pain.

"What, what's happening there? Sora?" Marui's panicked voice reached her ear.

"No, I just dropped a heavy box on my foot. So, why is it that you're calling _me _while I'm busy searching for more needles?" she asked.

"I can't call you? Since when?"

"You should know, Mr Ladiesman" Sora growled and packed the fallen things back into the box.

"Huh? What's wrong with you this time?"

"Nothing. So, why are you calling?"

"Jackal and the others told me that they saw you today. You were acting weird so they asked me if I could call you later."

"Oh great, make the one at fault do all the asking" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Huh? What did I do this time?"

Sora was quiet.

"Sora? Are you still there?"

"Hey" Sora interrupted. "Do you like Karami?"

Marui was quiet. "Sora, you're _still _worried about that? I told you a million times already: NO. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Today" Sora swallowed. Why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden? "Today, you sang every word from your heart. To her. With her. I know, I've heard you sing a gazillion times, if not more."

Marui was quiet.

"So it's true then? Just say it, so I can make a new doll once I find those bloody needles!"

"Sora, I have no idea what you're talking about, but listen. Ever heard of images? People often imagine things, like when actors have to be angry they imagine the person or thing that they hate. Get the idea?"

"So? That's all Greek to me. You know I'm not that creative."

"What I mean is, even though I was on stage with Karami-san, I wasn't singing for her."

Sora thought about this. "Then who?"

Marui sighed. "You're pretty thick-headed, aren't you? Who do you think I sing to?"

Sora thought and blushed a bit. "…me?"

"There you go. Are you still going to plot some evil plans to kill me?"

Sora laughed. "Not anymore. But Karami's still at the top of my deathlist!"

"…you have a deathlist?"

"Of course I have, what did you think? Well, gotta go find those needles, see you!" Sora said and hung up.

"Well, that's one problem solved. Now, those needles…"

* * *

_At the Karami household_

"Kiyoko, stop twitching and scratching yourself and eat!" Mrs Karami snapped at her daughter.

"I can't, mom! It feels like someone's poking me with sharp objects!"

* * *

**Sora: ...Karami STILL lives with her parents?!**

**Yeah, isn't it surprising?**

**Sora: Yeah, and I'm glad my black magic worked! Even though it didn't kill her...**

**Yeah, I guess your black magic actually works, Sora...**

**Sora: Want to test it again? "pulls out a voodoo-doll with the author's picture on it"**

**Umm, no thanks, I'd rather live for a little longer. Well, the song in this chapter is by Bleak (ft Ana Johnson) - Fate. And I obviously don't own it**

**Sora: There's absolutely no way in Hell she could write a song**

**Thanks for dissing me again. Anyway, please review and pray for my safety! I have a very good reason to pray..."glances warely at the heroine"**

**Sora: "sharpening knives" Hmm, you say something?**

_**PS. Well, Kikuji-chan, is this what you guessed? Was it wrong or right? xDD**_

**_PPS. Was I supposed to say something else? I feel like I forgot something...oh well, cake for everyone! xDD_**


	4. What's this, all of a sudden?

**...what can I say...I hate school...?**

**Sora: Well, that's good enough of an excuse, I guess**

**O.O**

**Sora: ...what?!**

**You...you didn't even try to make me feel miserable! Are you really Sora!?**

**Sora: Of course I am, are you stupid?**

**Yeah...?**

**Sora: -.-" Whatever, I give up..."walks away"**

**Eheheh, I know, crappy crappy crap, turning into some serious shoujo manga-style drama...but guess what, I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT EVEN IF THE WORLD EXPLODES RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE I'M A FAILURE! "cries like a baby"**

**Maiyuko: Now now, calm down (where did she come from?! o.O)  
**

**BUT I FAIIIIIILLLLLLL!**

**Maiyuko: You're not a failure, you're just too lazy to think of a real storyline so you just write whatever you think**

**...THAT MEANS I'M A FAILURE!**

**Maiyuko: ...I give up "walks away"**

* * *

**What's this, all of a sudden?**

Sora stared at Marui. And Marui stared at Sora. Everyone else in the room (the members of START!) stared at the two. Everything was quiet.

"Well?" Sora inquired and leaned back, eyes never leaving Marui's.

"You should've asked me earlier. No way I could get everything done in two hours!"

"Pleeease? Saiyuki's gonna kill me for good if I don't show up with a partner!"

"Then just don't go. Call in sick or something."

"But all of the students are required to come! Plus Saiyuki's gonna kill me!"

"Since when were you afraid of Saiyuki? I thought she was a nice girl."

"If it were Maiyuko, I would just skip, but Saiyuki can be surprisingly scary and dangerous when she gets angry."

"Like you?"

"I'm not scary!"

"Uhh, yes you are."

"Shut up Tenma!"

Marui sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll go with you to the school dance. Don't blame me if we're late or if I get snatched away by rabid fangirls."

Sora beamed. "Thanks so much! I'll go home and change now! Tenma, drive me home!"

"What? Why me?!"

So, to sum it all up, Sora's high school is having a school dance. Tonight. And she is required to come with a partner, which she does not have. Luckily, Sora has a very reliable boyfriend, who's willing (more or less) to help his girlfriend. So, now our heroine has a dance partner, but they only have two hours to get ready. Will they make it in time?

* * *

Marui waited outside Sora's apartment and glanced at his watch. _"We're already late…"_

So, it seems like they didn't make it in time. Oh, whatever, why am I talking anyways? On with the story, goddamnit!

Just when Marui was about to march in, Sora stepped out. She had a black, simple dress, she had dyed her hair black and she wore a pair of black high heels with very short heels (doesn't make any sense, does it…?). Black, black, black, and more black. Even her make-up was black!

"…are you a goth or something?" Marui asked as Sora locked the door.

"I read somewhere that black is a very common colour at night-parties."

"Yeah, but that's more like a goth."

"Whatever, it's the only dress I own besides the pink one that Tarou bought me a year ago, and there's simply no way I'm going to wear that, EVER! I mean, it's PINK and it has FRILLS! Who would wear that at the age of 17?!"

"Okay, I get it, let's go. We're late as it is."

And so, they climbed into the car and drove off to the school.

* * *

Saiyuki tapped her foot impatiently. She was outside, glaring at the road, waiting for her friend to arrive.

"She's late" she growled.

"She probably thought it was embarrassing to ask a boy to the dance, so she waited until the last minute" Shishido said.

Oh, and if some of you are wondering (why am I interrupting the story again?!), Shishido and Saiyuki started dating about...a year ago? Or something like that. So, Saiyuki obviously dragged Shishido to the party. Now, sorry for interrupting the conversation you were reading.

"But she has a _boyfriend_ for God's sake! That's why boyfriends exist!"

"So I'm here just because of that?"

"Stupid, you're here because I don't want to dance with those disgusting, pathetic excuses of males this school has. Look, a car is coming!"

Shishido recognised Marui's car and smirked slightly. "I knew it would be him."

"Wasn't it obvious? Even though Sora has countless guy-friends, Marui-san is the only one she would ask" Saiyuki rolled her eyes and stomped to the car just as the two got out.

"Sora! You're late! And what have you done to your hair?!" Saiyuki yelled.

"Hey, at least I have a partner! And it looked stupid when everything else was black and my hair was brown!" Sora argued.

"That's no excuse to dye your hair on your own! You should've asked Maiyuko to do it!" (Interrupting again! Sidenote: Maiyuko is studying to become a hairstylist)

"Actually, Maiyuko _did_ do it."

"…oh, well, nevermind then, you're still late! The party started ages ago! Let's hurry inside! Oh, good evening, Marui-san" Saiyuko changed personality while talking to Marui.

"Uh, yeah, same to you" Marui said more than a little surprised. He had never seen Saiyuki yell before.

"Saiyuki, stop talking and move" Shishido ordered and started dragging her away. "Come on, Marui, Sora!"

"Ryou! Let go, now! I wasn't done talking yet!" Saiyuki glared at her boyfriend.

"You can talk inside, I'm bored of sitting outside" Shishido twitched and the two argued their way in.

Marui and Sora stared at the two until they were out of sight. Marui turned to Sora, only to find her grinning.

"What's so funny?" he asked and took her hand.

"They're pretty much perfect for each other" Sora snickered. "Let's get inside, I'm thirsty."

* * *

Half an hour into the party, and Sora had totally lost sight of Marui. She had gone to the bathroom and when she came back, her boyfriend had vanished.

"Damn those fangirls…" she mumbled angrily and tapped her fingers to the rhythm of the music. "And I really wanted to dance…"

"Excuse me" a voice caught her attention and she looked up to see a pair of brown eyes. "Let's dance."

Sora looked at him for a while, studying his features. _"By the way he speaks and looks he's a foreigner. What the hell is he doing at the school dance?!"_

"Fine, just for this one song", Sora said as simply as she could and stood up, accepting his hand. The brunet smiled and led her to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, so they swayed slowly and moved with the crowd. Sora was surprised to notice that the guy was pretty good, not exceptionally good, but better than average in their school.

When the song ended, Sora thanked him and turned around to search for Marui when she realised he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Umm, please let go. I have to find my partner" she said.

The boy just smiled and pulled her close. Sora couldn't use her hands, so she stomped on his foot. "_I said, let go, you bastard! What's wrong with you?!_" she hissed in English, hoping he'd understand. But no, he forcefully made her dance to another song.

"_Don't you understand me?!" _Sora raised her voice.

The guy leaned to her ear and whispered: "**I understand, I just don't want to let you go now that I found you, Sora.**"

Sora's eyes grew large and her breath got caught in her throat. He blew in her ear and she made a disgusted face. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"_Let go, you're drunk!_ _And how the hell do you know my name?! Are you a stalker or something?!" _Sora asked and kept stomping on his feet, trying to wriggle away.

"**You really did grow up to be a beauty, Sora. I'm so happy I finally found you**" he kept on whispering, and his hands ran on her back. Sora felt something snap in her head. She knew that if this drunkard wouldn't let go this second, she would most likely send him to a hospital.

Suddenly she was pulled away and held tight by someone else.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!"

Sora snapped out of it and turned her head to see a very, very pissed off Marui. Relieved to be safe, she sighed and clutched onto his shirt. Very unlike Sora, yes, but she was happy she didn't commit a crime and murder that guy for molesting.

The foreigner frowned. "And who are you, holding her like you own her?"

Marui gritted his teeth. "I'm Sora's boyfriend. I believe I have the right to hold her."

"Boyfriend? You? As if Sora would have a boyfriend" the guy crossed his arms.

"How do you know her? What's your connection to –" Marui was cut off when Sora pulled his face down and kissed him. Totally caught off-guard, Marui couldn't react in time. Sora pulled away, glared at the guy and dragged Marui away from him.

The brunet had turned into stone. Not literarily, of course, that's impossible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Marui had gotten outside. Deciding to leave the party, they went to the car and sat still for minutes, Sora never letting go of Marui's hand.

"Sora, what happened? Who was he?" Marui finally asked.

"I don't know. But he was Finnish."

"Finnish? You mean, from where you're from?"

"Yeah, and he obviously knows me. But I can't remember him, no matter how hard I think about it."

"Maybe you knew him before you got into that accident?"

"Possible, but who would remember stuff that happened when they were 5? Maybe he was that fiancé-candidate dude? I don't remember him anyway, so maybe that's him…"

"What fiancé-candidate?! Why haven't I heard of this?!"

"Because I only told Ryou-kun, and it was ages ago. Anyway, that really scared me. Suddenly grabbing me and talking like we were engaged or something!"

"…maybe you are…"

"Don't be an idiot!" Sora screamed. "As if I would go along with something like an arranged marriage! You of all people should know that!"

Marui sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just letting my jealousy control me again."

Sora smiled tiredly. "It's late, let's go home. You can sleep on my sofa, it's dangerous to drive this late at a Friday night."

"The sofa again?" Marui grinned and started the car. "When will you let me sleep in bed?"

"That's for me to decide. Not tonight, at least. Who knows what you might do in your jealousy."

"I wouldn't force you to do anything and you know it."

"I know, and that's exactly why I let you in my house without a complaint."

* * *

The next morning, while the two were eating breakfast, Sora got an idea.

"Hey, let's go on a date today!"

Marui blinked and swallowed his food. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well, you don't have work today, right? And since it's Saturday anyway, let's go somewhere!"

"Where do you want to go?" Marui asked and put his dishes away.

"Let's just walk around since it's a nice day out. Change your clothes, I'll wash the dishes" Sora shooed him out of the kitchen.

Marui walked to Sora's room and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. He pulled out some clothes and started changing. Don't ask why Sora has Marui's clothes in her dresser. Let's say that in case of an emergency when he has to change clothes there, he has his own clothes.

When the two were ready, they left the house, chose a random direction and started walking hand in hand.

* * *

They had walked for an hour and had ended up in a park. They sat on a bench looking at the kids playing around. Sora felt a little nervous, seeing how happy Marui was just watching the kids play.

"I'll go get some juice. You want something?" she asked and stood up.

"No thanks" he smiled and turned back to the kids.

Sora walked away to find a vending machine. She turned around to see a small girl talking to Marui, who was all smiles. Sora felt a very familiar tug in her stomach.

"_Geez" _she thought as she pressed the button and took her strawberry juice. _"I've known this for ages…he likes kids, eventually he will want kids…what am I to do then?"_

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figure that was speeding towards her. When she did, it was too late.

_**CRASH**_

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Sora apologized and helped the girl up.

When they were face to face, Sora was more than surprised. The girl, or should we say young woman, had the same face as Sora. Her neat, short hair was the same brown, her eyes were bluish grey and her body…let's say it was more feminine than Sora's…you should get the idea.

The girl blushed and a bright smile bloomed on her face. She looked like an exited child.

"I…I finally found you…" she was nearly crying.

"Huh?" Sora twitched, scared now.

"I can finally see you again…Nee-sama!" the girl cried and glomped her.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

* * *

**Sora: ...who the heck was that freak?!**

**"whistling innocently" I don't knooow**

**Sora: I suppose you won't tell me even if I ask. So I have another question**

**Shoot**

**Sora: Why were you all angsty up there "points to the top"**

**Oh, I guess I was just being randomly angsty. Don't worry about it, I'm fine already xDD**

**Sora: ...I see...so I'm not needed anymore. See you next time "walks away"**

**Hey readers, I have a favour to ask of you: Would someone like to beta read this fic? Since I don't know how the beta reader-thing works...and I know my English isn't correct, I make grammar mistakes etc, so...please?**


	5. The forgotten people

**I wrote the fifth chapter already, since I had the idea ready for once. And**** more importantly, I had free time!  
****  
****Sora: Are those weird people going to keep bothering me?  
****  
****Yeah, you'd better get used to it. Oh, and I got a betareader!**** Taichan (UkyouTaisuke)! Bwahah, Taichan xDD  
****  
****Sora: Idiot, that's a pretty dumb nickname…so childish ****it's embarrassing…**

**Hmph, I don't care xP And if Taichan really doesn't**** like that, she can**** just say so! And I'll stop using it. As simple as that!  
****  
****Sora: And how old were you again?  
****  
****Shut up, you, and let the people get on with the story! All thanks to**** everyone who supports me, and Taichan for proofreading this!**

**UkyouTaisuke: O.o Thanks for the nickname! I like it! xD Hooray! Awesome**** story and chapters btw; thanks for letting me beta! People, aren't ****poakkis's stories funny? ****I luv 'em!****  
****To readers: I'm not spilling no secrets! Live in the suspense...MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**The Forgotten People**

Sora panted and stopped. She looked behind her, and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw no one there.

"Thank goodness I lost that weirdo" she whispered and started walking again.

Okay, so this is what happened before:

_"EHH?!" Sora screamed totally confused and freaked out.  
__  
__"Neesama, neesama! I finally found my neesama!" the girl sung and__ started dancing happily, dragging Sora with her.  
__  
__"Wait just a sec... STOP!" Sora finally yelled and pushed the crazy __girl away._

_The girl looked at her with teary eyes. "Neesama, you're so __cold! __It's me, Sara!"  
__  
__"Listen now, you lunatic! I don't have any siblings! Nada! None! End __of__ story! You're just mistaking me for someone else!"  
__  
__"But you're my sister, Sora!"  
__  
__"I told you I don't have any siblings! Now, stay away from me or__ I'll__ call the cops!" Sora threatened and sprinted away, not looking back.  
_  
…Sora's so cold…

Anyway, now Sora was walking back to where she left Marui. But he wasn't alone anymore.

Sora stiffened as she recognized the drunken pervert from the school dance. He and Marui were staring each other down, though Marui was shorter, but if looks could kill…they would both be dead…

Sora took a deep breath, made a crazy sprint, jumped, and kicked the guy on the head. And he went flying far, far away. And he didn't get up…O.O

"Sora! I know you hate him and all but that was too much! What if you'd killed him!?" Marui freaked out.

"I have a gut feeling that he won't die from something like that."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"I'm not, I'm just guessing here. And if he really died I can always say that it was an accident."

"HOW CAN THAT BE AN ACCIDENT?!"

"NEESAMA!"

The freaky girl from earlier had found them!

"DIDN'T I JUST DITCH YOU?!"

"Sora, who the heck is that?!"

"I don't know, but she keeps calling me her sister. Is she feverish?"

"But now that I think about it, she really does look like you."

"OMG JONI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" the freaky girl cried and ran to the guy lying on the ground.

Sora and Marui watched her trying to wake him up. "You know that guy?" they asked.

"Yes, neesama should remember Joni, too! We used to be the closest, the three of us!" the freaky girl smiled as the pervert woke up.

"Huh? What are you saying, I have never seen you before. That guy molested me last night, though" Sora made a disgusted face at the groggy guy.

"Who, Joni? No way, he'd never do that!" the freaky girl laughed.

"I'm a witness." Marui deadpanned.

The freaky girl went quiet. "…was he drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh, where am I? Did anyone see that car?" the pervert asked.

The freaky girl cracked her knuckles. "You dared to get drunk the second I let you wander off for a few hours. AND you actually dared to MOLEST MY NEESAMA! You must be begging for DEATH!"

As the freaky girl started punching the "poor" guy, Marui turned to Sora. "Wanna run away now that their attention is elsewhere?"

"Yeah, let's go that way."

Just as the two of them were about to leave the freaky girl glomped Sora again and squealed: "I'm just so happy to see neesama again!"

Sora brushed her off. "I already told you that I don't have any siblings! Now, leave me alone!"

"Sora? It's really you, isn't it?" the guy had somehow recovered from all of his injuries and was now coming towards them. "You really haven't changed; you used to beat me up before, too!"

Just as he was about to reach a hand out to touch Sora, Marui pulled her behind him, glaring angrily at the guy.

"What's with you? All this time you've been glaring at me, and I have a feeling that I really hate you too" the guy narrowed his eyes.

"You were touching my girlfriend against her will, and I hate guys like that. Especially when they later on pretend that nothing happened" Marui spat.

"I already told you that I don't remember a single thing about last night! I remember going somewhere and drinking and I guess I got drunk but after that, nothing!"

"Your name was Joni, right? And you're Sara" Sora confirmed from behind Marui, not planning to step out in front of those freaky weirdoes.

"Yes, that's right, neesama!" Sara smiled happily.

"Stop calling me that. I have a question for you two."

"Anything is welcomed" Joni smiled.

"Who are you guys? Am I supposed to know you?"

SILENCE.

"OH, FATE, HOW CRUEL OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY NEESAMA'S PRECIOUS MEMORIES AWAY FROM HER?! OH WHY, OH WHY!?" Sara cried to the skies, and Sora and Marui jumped back in fear.

"You really don't remember me?! We met at your grandparents' house that time about three years ago! It's me, your would-have-been fiancé!" Joni tried to make her remember, but only earned an even harder glare from Marui.

"So you really are that idiot who waltzed into the house and introduced himself as my fiancé. I hated you then already, and I thought Tarou cancelled that thing for me" Sora scowled.

Joni's face fell. "You…hate me?"

"Yeah, and I believe I have the right to hate you."

Joni fell on his knees in despair, just as Sara got up and turned to the hiding Sora.

"Neesama, don't worry. For the following week, we will stay by your side and help you remember what you've forgotten" she declared.

Sora was freaking out. "You can't be serious! I don't want you crazy people on my heels 24/7!"

"Don't worry, Uncle Tarou already gave us the permission." Sara smiled.

"NOOO!" Sora cried and ran away.

"Ah, Sora! Wait a second!" Marui called and ran after her, catching up pretty fast.

The two weirdoes were left there staring at their retreating figures. Joni got up and dusted his pants. "You think she really doesn't know a thing about us?"

Sara looked down at her feet sadly. "She doesn't even recognise me, her own twin" she sniffled.

Joni gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay, it's just a matter of time now. She will remember us" Joni said and his face turned serious. _"__And no matter what I have to do, Sora, you will be mine."__  
_

* * *

_The following night, 2.43 AM  
_  
The harmony of the night was shattered to pieces by the sudden, non-stop ringing of the doorbell. This irritating sound interrupted the pleasant dreams of Marui and Tenma, who stomped to the door and slammed it open, yelling: "SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

They stopped when they realised what exactly was standing in front of them: a hooded person wearing a long, black cape. He/she/it was fidgeting and glancing behind him/her/it as if he/she/it was being followed.

"Shut up and let me in before they find me" the person hissed and rushed inside, not wasting any time, and quickly closed the door behind him/her.

"At last I got out of that house!" the person sighed in relief and pulled the hood down.

"SORA?!" Tenma and Marui dropped their jaws in amazement. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"

"SHUSH!" Sora hissed and clamped their mouths shut. "They can hear you!" she warned and looked around as if to make sure no one was there.

Marui shoved her hand aside. "So, what exactly is the reason for you to burst into our house in those bizarre clothes?"

"I ran away from home" Sora said and took off her cape and shoes to reveal her original baggy clothes.

"Huh? But you live alone, don't you? What's the use?" Tenma asked and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Not anymore, those two have taken over my house" Sora answered. "So until they're gone, I'm going to hide here."

"…Excuse me?" the two blinked.

"I'm taking refuge here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep..." Sora yawned and headed to the sofa.

"Wait a second, you!" Marui called and grabbed her arm. "Those two? You mean, that crazy girl and molester?"

"Yeah."

"You could've called the cops!"

"No use, Tarou called me and told me that they're guests and I can't do a thing about it. So, the best solution is to avoid them until they go back and let them take care of my house for the time being."

"…you're being naïve…too naïve…" Tenma sighed and slapped his forehead.

"I don't care" Sora yawned. "I just want to sleep."

So, Sora dropped her backpack on the floor (where did that thing come from?!), laid down on the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

The two boys looked at her for a few seconds, before Marui sighed and went to find a blanket and a pillow for her. Tenma just shrugged and went back to sleep, deciding he would ask for details once the sun was up.

Marui placed the pillow under Sora's head, careful not to wake her up, and wrapped her in the blanket. He sighed and went back to sleep too, deciding to argue with Sora in the morning.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Sora's house_

"JONI! WAKE UP! NEESAMA IS MISSING!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"SHE CLIMBED OUT OF HER WINDOW USING HER BEDSHEETS AS A ROPE!"

"…classical way of running away from home…why are you awake at three in the morning anyway, Sara?"

"I was doing my night patrol and checking up on my neesama. AND SHE'S GONE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! NEESAMA!"

"Talk about sister complex…"

* * *

**Uhh, not sure if that made anything clearer to you…****  
****Sora: So basically, that crazy girl thinks that she's my twin, that ****pervert split personalities dude is my ex-fiancé candidate and I'm supposed to**** know them both.****  
****Yeah, that's right.****  
****Sora: …that makes no sense! It's just like a shoujo manga!****  
****…so? I warned you in the last chapter, didn't I?****  
****Sora: I hate you.****  
****Aww, you're just shy! Anyway, please review so I'll get inspired to**** update faster x3**


	6. Not the best morning

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

Sora: Not you again...

...the second I come in, this girl starts to complain. But I bet she's the only one who's complaining! So hah!

Sora: What's wrong with you today?

I'm tired and school sucks, especially advanced math x(

Sora: Poor you...not

Grrr! Oh, and I'm so sorry for not updating for months, my computer got a virus and couldn't be used. And I wasn't allowed to write on my dad's/sister's computer. But now I have a new computer and I'm updating TWO chapters at once! The eighth chapter will come out shortly too!

Sora: Oh, what a joy (read: Oh, what a pain in the ass)

T.T Meanie Sora...

**Ukyou-Taisuke: HEY PEOPLE! Miss Po-chan? xD New nickname! Yay! KEEP READING, READERS! …Well, I suppose so because you're 'readers'… hm. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Not the best morning**

Morning, the start of a new day. Sunshine, fresh morning air, people going to work, neighbour going out to walk his dog. Just a typical morning for Marui and Tenma.

"Good morning, guys!"

...or maybe not.

The two watched the female cooking in their kitchen. She was, apparently, making eggs and bacon for three.

Tenma scratched his neck. "Oh yeah, you invaded our home last night. What are you doing in our kitchen?"

Sora gave him a blank look and deadpanned: "Cooking, idiot."

"You think I can eat something like this right after waking up? You nuts or something?" Tenma made a disgusted face.

Sora turned to face him. "You'll eat, or you'll cry and eat."

Seeing as she was currently holding a dangerous looking knife, Tenma decided it best to just eat, and try not to cry.

After breakfast, Marui confronted Sora about her situation. She just shrugged.

"Well, what can I say? Two weirdos took over my apartment and I was forced to leave."

"I'm pretty sure they would rather tie you up than chase you out," Marui pointed out.

"Not like I had any other choice! As if I could live with those two! Anyway, I thought about meeting Tarou today. It's too risky for me to leave this place, so could you get out for today?"

"This is our home, you know..." Tenma grumbled.

"Well, I guess we could call Jackal and Shimon and try to do something at the studio" Marui said and sighed. "Your relatives are nothing but trouble, Sora."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

* * *

Tarou was troubled. He looked as collected as ever, but he was panicking inside. "OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER?!" …or something like that. Not that he would show it, though.

"So, what is the meaning of this? I want a proper explanation to everything." Sora said and crossed her arms.

Tarou sighed. "Yes, they are your sister and childhood friend like they said. Your sister has been living with your aunt up until now. She wasn't involved in the car accident."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Sora asked, gritting her teeth in anger. "All this time I thought that I didn't have any close family near me, and all of a sudden it turns out that I have a sister!"

"It was your aunt's wish."

Sora was shocked and furious to hear this. Why would her own aunt, the sister of her late mother, want to keep her away from her twin?

"Your aunt never liked you that much. You were always playing with boys; the only girl you spent time with was Sara. You even said you hated girls because they always try to be so cute and talk about stupid fairytale things. Whereas your mother found your differences adorable, your aunt favoured Sara for her cuteness and girly behaviour. When your parents passed away, she refused to take you in and wanted to keep you two separated. That's the main reason why you were sent to me." Tarou explained. "I have been sending Sara information and pictures of you along the years, since she probably would've run away from home if I hadn't."

Sora thought about this for a while. "I guess it does make some sense. But why did Sara come to find me now?"

"That, I don't know for sure. All I know is that she called me about a week ago, asking whether you were still under my care or not. After I said yes, she announced that she's coming to get her twin back. I don't know if she actually understands the fact that you can't remember her at all, though."

"Well, I don't think that I would remember her either way, amnesia or not. I was six, and normally people don't remember stuff about when they were little. So, do you know her purpose of being here?"

Tarou looked at her seriously. "I think that she has come to take you with her, Sora."

Sora sat still for a while before getting up. "Thank you Tarou, for coming all the way here. I really appreciate this." she bowed a bit.

Tarou stood up too, and nodded. They headed to the door, and while putting his shoes on he asked: "What are you going to do?"

"Ignore them." Sora deadpanned.

Tarou's eyebrow twitched at her indifference. "Why, may I ask?"

"It's no use, I'm not going anywhere. My life is here, I don't want to go with her."

Tarou smiled a little. "I'm happy to hear that."

He was already halfway out the door when he suddenly stopped. "One more thing, Sora."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in the same apartment as your boyfriend?"

"That's what we'd like to know, too."

The two turned to the voice outside and Sora barely resisted the urge to run and hide after seeing the sudden visitors. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"Aww, is that how you treat old friends? You're so cruel, Sora-chan!"

* * *

**Hmm, I don't know what to say...review?**

**Ukyou-Taisuke: YES. REVIEW. xD**


	7. Old friends equals trouble

**And the seventh chapter. Someone (I'm sorry, I forgot who you were T.T) wanted to see more of the old gang, so this is for that someone! Hope you like it! Please read on ------**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while...I do not own anything in this fanfiction except Sakaki Sora.**

**Ukyou-Taisuke: Yes…once again, get your bowl of sugar and sit in front of the screen to read Po-chan's amazing fanfic. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Old friends equals trouble**

Sora set down the tea in front of the guests and flopped down on the sofa. "So, what brings you here all of a sudden?" she asked and glared at the two sitting in front of her.

"Sora-chan, so cruel, nya!" Eiji pouted.

"We thought we would pay a visit to Marui, but it seems like he's not home." Fuji smiled widely. "But we didn't expect to find you here. Just how far have you gone in your relationship?"

Sora threw him with a pillow, but he dodged. "Shut up, I'm taking refuge here for the time being. Two suspicious people have invaded my home."

They turned curious after hearing this. "Care to explain the situation, Sora?" Fuji asked and Eiji nodded his head excitedly.

Sora sighed and explained the situation pretty vaguely. Then she had to answer their many questions until the two were satisfied, giving her the chance to finally drink her own tea which had by then turned cold.

"You seem to be in real trouble, nya" Eiji said as he jumped up and glomped her.

"Is there any way you could allow us to help?" Fuji asked, his kind smile turning twisted. "I have several plans ready."

"How did you come up with those already?!" Sora wondered as she pushed Eiji away. "And no, I can't let you exterminate them. The other one is my blood-related relative, after all."

"But they are bothering your life, Sora. You should teach them a lesson." Fuji insisted.

"No. Could we talk about other stuff? What about your lives?"

"Hmm, nothing much, nya. We're working as models for the same agency, but lately there hasn't been so much work" Eiji explained.

"I've almost got Ryoma talked into moving in with me. He keeps saying that his cat would get hurt by my cacti, so I have to find a solution to that." Fuji said.

"But since our lives aren't nearly as interesting as yours, we'd rather talk about that" the two said evilly.

"Please, someone save me..."

"HEY, ANYBODY HOME?!"

"Jirou, you shouldn't march into someone's home, even if the door is carelessly unlocked. Ore-sama is very displeased by your actions, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"No, not them…" Sora groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Look, Kei-chan, there are people here! Hey, guys!" Jirou came bouncing into the room.

"Oh, you are here too." Atobe noted as he strolled in, the loyal Kabaji following close behind. "Good afternoon, everyone. Is Marui not here? Ore-sama has some business with him."

"Unfortunately, only Sora is present." Fuji smiled.

"Sora? What are you doing in Marui's apartment? How far have you two gone?"

"It's got nothing to do with our relationship, Atobe. I'm taking refuge here," Sora grumbled.

"Refuge? Why, why are you taking refuge, Sora-chan?" Jirou asked as he jumped to sit next to her.

"Yes, Ore-sama would also like to know that, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

So, once again Sora had to explain the situation, answer the questions and bear with their comments.

"Aww, poor Sora-chan!" Jirou pouted and hugged her. "Here, have some pocky!"

"Ore-sama is shocked. How come you didn't tell Ore-sama sooner?"

"Usu."

"God, please..."

The doorbell rang again, and Eiji ran to open it. Soon enough, more familiar voices appeared. As they reached the room, it was just like a serious déjà vu for Sora.

"Eh? Sora, what are you doing here?" Kamio asked.

"Really, it was about time Marui-san and Sora-san did it. How long have they been together? Three years? That's a long time, and only now did they do it. Nowadays people do it after being together for a week, so it's amazing how these two -"

"It's not like that, Shinji. I'm only taking refuge here."

"Why? Did your house catch on fire?" Kamio asked.

And so, Sora had to explain, answer, and bear with the comments all over again. Adding to the trouble the long, long babbles of Shinji, it was pretty stressing for her. And she was pretty much ready to burst out in tears as the door slammed open and Ann raced into the room, dragging Momo behind her.

"Sora! Are you okay?!" Ann ran straight to her and grabbed her shirt.

"Ann, what are you doing here?"

"My Sora-is-in-trouble-senses were tingling again, so I had to come!"

"Just what the hell are those senses?!" Sora yelled and slumped back, letting out a huge sigh. "I'm fine."

"Sora, what are you doing in here? Did you guys finally do it?" Momo grinned wickedly at her.

"No, I'm taking refuge here."

"Why? Did your home blow up?" Momo asked, intelligent as always.

Explanation, answers, comments. By the end of it, Sora leaned her face on her hands, praying for someone to save her.

"Sora-san, what are you doing in here? Did you -"

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH MARUI-KUN! I'M TAKING REFUGE HERE! STOP REPEATING THAT PERVERTED SENTENCE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

A deep silence fell upon them as Sora realized just who she had yelled at.

"I was about to ask whether you were over for a visit too. But what is this 'taking refuge' about?" Tezuka asked.

More explaining, more answering and even more comments. By now, Sora seriously just wanted to go away.

"What are you all doing here? I don't remember calling you over."

Everyone turned around to see Marui at the doorway. And believe me, Sora had never been happier to see him. And she showed her happiness in her own, lovely way.

"You're finally home! You can't even imagine how much I've suffered while you were gone!" Sora yelled.

See?

But unfortunately Marui had no time to answer her as he was bombarded with questions. Sora took this chance and slipped away from the room and into the kitchen. She sat there for quite a while before she heard everyone leave.

"Sora! Where did you hide?"

"In the kitchen!"

Marui came and looked down at her. "So, you had to explain it to everyone."

"Yeah, and before you ask, yes, they are my younger twin sister and childhood friend. My aunt hates me so she didn't want me to meet my sister. And now Sara's determined to bring me back with her."

Marui sat next to her and sighed. "Sure is troublesome, your family that is."

"Speaking of families…" Sora said slowly and glanced at him. "I still haven't met yours."

Silence.

"...really?"

"Really."

More silence.

"Really really?"

"Just admit that you forgot about it and get on with it."

"Okay, when do you want to meet them?"

Sora blinked. "How should I know? I just said that I haven't met them."

"Then I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"...what?"

* * *

**::plotting very evil schemes:: Muahahahahahahahaha...**

Sora: Now she lost it

...hahahahahahahahahahaha....

Sora: ...I'm outta here ::walks out of the room::

...hahahahahahaha please review hahahahahahahaha...

**Ukyou-Taisuke: PO-CHAN! GET WRITING. I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENSSSSS!!!!!! X3 But I'm a good girl. I'll wait patiently.**

**(one week later..)**

**GAH! HURRY UPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW! xD**


	8. Meeting the Marui family

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I feel so bad I wasn't able to do it in time T.T**

**Sora: So, what's your excuse this time?**

**Exam week and other school stuff? Project work and meetings?**

**Sora: Fine, I forgive you.**

**:gasp: Sora forgave me?! Seriously?!**

**Sora: I was actually hoping that this day would never come. To meet the parents for the first time...after three years of dating...this is the worst...**

**Aww, is it that bad?**

**Sora: OF COURSE IT IS BAD! AT THIS RATE I'M STARTING TO HYPERVENTILATE!**

**Deep, calming breaths, Sora. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer, demonsadist! Thank you for always leaving a review! So everyone, please enjoy Sora's misery! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Meet the Marui family**

Sora stared out of the window, hardly blinking as she gazed at the passing scenery. She was on her way to finally meet her boyfriend's family. Said boyfriend was driving the car, by the way.

"Sora, are you still mad at me for not introducing you earlier?" Marui asked as he turned left.

"I'm not mad..." Sora mumbled.

"Then why are you sulking?" Another left.

"I'm not sulking, I'm nervous."

"Not to worry, my parents don't even know that you're coming over." Left.

"That's even worse! And how many times are you going to turn left?!"

"We're here!" Marui announced and stopped the car in front of an average house with an average garden and an average fence.

"...it looks frighteningly normal..."

Marui simply got out of the car and opened her door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" he said and pulled her out. He then proceeded to lead her towards the front door. Just as he was about to ring the bell, a loud scream and some crashing sounds broke out in the house. Sora's face fell and she turned on her heels. "On second thought, let's go back. I don't have to meet your family."

Marui grabbed her by her collar and dragged her in. "I'm home! And I brought my girlfriend with me!" he yelled as they stepped in.

Hasty footsteps neared them and soon two boys appeared before the couple. Both of the boys had slightly reddish brown hair and they looked to be about 10-14. They stared at Sora with wide eyes, mouths hanging open, completely stunned. This made her feel just a little tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Bunta? You came already?" a woman's voice came from the kitchen and a brown-haired lady appeared. She blinked at the two standing there, Sora completely frozen and Marui calmly taking his shoes off. "Oh? And who is this young miss?" she asked curiously.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sakaki Sora. Sora, this is my mom Misaki. These two are my little brothers Eiki and Yuuki."_** (I have no idea if he even **__**has little brothers, but let's just pretend that he does, ok?)**_

"My, a girlfriend? Hello, Sakaki-san, I'm Marui Misaki. Thank you for looking after my son," Misaki smiled warmly and bowed.

"Uh, no, please don't," Sora stuttered and flailed her hands in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry for not coming to introduce myself earlier."

"Earlier? What do you mean?" Misaki blinked.

"Umm, well the thing is that..." Sora gulped uneasily, "I've been dating your son for about three years already."

Misaki's smile dropped completely as she turned to her eldest son. "Bunta, is this the same girl you mentioned a year ago? You've had such a cute and adorable (Sora flinched and tried not to look too disgusted) girlfriend for years and only now I get to see her face?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay? There's been a lot of work and -"

"You left me completely in the dark! I can't believe how cruel you are!" Misaki wailed.

"Marui-san, I'm so sorry for not reminding him! Please don't cry!" Sora pleaded. '_This is why I hate visiting relatives! I shouldn't have said anything to her!_'

Misaki made a miraculous recovery and smiled. "At least you are a good child, Sakaki-san. Please, come inside. I would like to change a few words between us women. The boys can go and play."

Sora was led into the kitchen and sat on a chair as Misaki served tea and cookies. Sora felt really nervous, especially now that her "prince charming" wasn't there to help her.

" So, Sakaki-san, how old are you?" Misaki asked.

"Please call me Sora, Marui-san. If you call me Sakaki-san it reminds me of my guardian, Tarou."

"So you're that Sakaki Tarou's daughter?"

"Well, a niece would be closer to the truth. A pretty distant relative, but due to my parent's death he has been my guardian since I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, could you please tell me something else about yourself?"

"I'm 17, currently studying show business to become a manager in the future. My hobbies are dancing and reading. I live alone, since I moved out of Tarou's apartment to a smaller one closer to my school. My favourite singer is Avril Lavigne and I don't really like skirts or dresses. I'm too nervous to come up with anything else so feel free to ask if you want to know something."

Misaki smiled warmly and sipped her tea. "There is no need to feel nervous, Sora-san, I won't bite you. But you appear to be quite different from what Bunta told me. He said that you're more of a tomboy than a well-behaved lady," she chuckled.

Sora blushed. "Ah, that is -"

"You don't have to explain, I understand. I'm sure you're feeling very uncomfortable alone with me, right? From the way Bunta described you, I figured you would be afraid of me at least a little."

Sora blinked. "So he really has mentioned me?"

"Of course! Bunta was very excited every time we asked him about his girlfriend. Though I wonder why he never brought you along on his visits..."

"I'm home!" a man's voice came from the door and soon after a man in his forties came into the kitchen. He blinked at Sora and scratched his black hair with a confused look. "Who might this young miss be? I don't think we've met before..."

"Honey, this is Sakaki Sora, Bunta's girlfriend. Sora-san, this is my husband Marui Yuuji." Misaki introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Sora smiled as best as she could. Considering the situation, it wasn't the best of her smiles...

Yuuji bent down to look at her. He checked her over before nodding and straightening up. "I approve of you, Sora-san. You may become our daughter."

Sora blinked. "What...do you mean by that?"

"Marriage, of course! And grandchildren! I'm sure if your looks and Bunta's talent were to be mixed together it would become a perfect child!" Yuuji explained excitedly.

Sora paled. "Please wait, I -"

"Onee-san!" the youngest brother, Yuuki, called and ran to Sora. "Come play with us! Nii-san said that you're a dancer, so I want to see how good you are at DDR!"

"Yuuki, we were in the middle of -"

"Please go play with the boys, Sora-san. You have to get to know them too, after all." Misaki smiled, and so Sora was dragged to the living room.

* * *

"I brought her as you asked, Nii-san!" Yuuki reported once they had reached the other two boys.

"Thanks, Yuuki. I think you just saved my beloved princess from the clutches of the evil demon king," Marui grinned and ruffled Yuuki's hair.

"Isn't rescuing the princess the prince's job? Why send a knight?" Eiki smirked. "The princess might fall for her rescuer."

"Indeed, I think I'm going to give up on the prince and fall in love with sir Yuuki." Sora smirked evilly and hooked her arm with Yuuki's.

"I'm honoured, dear lady," Yuuki smiled widely.

"Might I be able to get my own share of this, Your Highness?" Eiki asked as he stepped forward.

"Sir Eiki may be my lover, if he so wishes," Sora smiled.

"I am honoured, my lady," Eiki said and made a grand bow.

"Then what would my role in this play be?" Marui asked.

"You are bestowed the role of the jester" Sora smiled evilly and the two knights howled in laughter.

"This jester isn't about to admit defeat." Marui smirked and swiftly picked Sora up into his arms. "I'm kidnapping this fair lady!"

The parents watched as their sons played childishly with the young woman. They were all laughing and Misaki smiled happily. "Sora-san is such a cheerful girl, isn't she, Yuuji?"

Her husband nodded. "Judging by what I've seen and heard, I'm more than willing to let her into the family. If Bunta doesn't want her, maybe Eiki could -"

"She's older than him..." Misaki reminded.

"By a couple of years, it doesn't matter after turning 20" Yuuji waved it off.

"I don't think Bunta will be letting go of her anytime soon." Misaki said amusedly and went back into the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare dinner, come and help me wash the vegetables."

* * *

Marui and Sora watched as the younger two battled out on DDR. Sora was forced to sit right next to him, not that she minded, and she assumed he was jealous even when it came to his own brothers. Well, she had flirted with them quite shamelessly just now, but at the moment she had had nothing else she could have done so she had went along with their play.

"You really are brothers." Sora chuckled. "Your brothers are just as flirtatious as you and they're what, middle school students?"

"Yuuki's a freshman and Eiki's a senior in middle school. And I'm relieved that they're like me and not like dad; he's hopeless..." Marui sighed.

"Speaking of Yuuji-san...he seems a little pushy" Sora whispered to him.

"More like obsessed with the opposite sex." Marui laughed. "That was the main reason why I never brought you over."

Sora blinked. "I thought you forgot."

"No, I just knew you would freak out after hearing his usual speech about marriage and kids." Marui explained and glanced at her. "It's your turn, Sora."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Eiki grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Okay Sora-nee, let's see if you can beat my record!"

"Wha-? I've never played DDR before!" Sora protested.

"It's easy, you'll learn fast. Okay, start!" Yuuki grinned.

"Your brothers are evil, Marui-kun!" Sora wailed.

The boys just laughed.

* * *

After having a noisy dinner with the Maruis the happy couple started taking their leave. Sora felt relieved to finally get to leave the house. No offense, she really liked Misaki and the boys but Yuuji had been at least hinting about "grandchildren" and "honeymoon" all the time they spent in the same room and that was very pressuring to her. Worst thing was that he didn't even seem to notice her discomfort. He truly was obsessed...

"Please come and see us again anytime!" Misaki said as she gave Sora a warm motherly hug.

"Thank you, I'm happy I got to meet you." Sora said and slightly hugged her back.

"I can't believe you got such a high score. Next time we'll have a duel!" Eiki challenged.

"Sure, sure." Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to make you cry."

"We'll see about that!"

"Come on, Sora, let's get going!" Marui said quite impatiently and started pulling her away from his family. Or maybe just from his brother...

"Take care, you two!" Misaki called after them.

"See you, nee-san!" Yuuki waved.

"Remember the grandchildren!"

Sora sat inside the car and waved until Marui drove off. Then she let out a huge sigh and slumped back on her seat. Marui glanced at her. "Tired?"

"Guess," Sora moaned. "Your father is too persistent."

"He's hopeless, but he seems to really like you."

"I wasn't exactly myself back there."

"And they all know it. I've told them quite a lot about you, after all."

"We don't have to hurry for another visit anytime soon, just so you know."

Marui laughed. "Understood."

* * *

**There! It's finally done! Ow, my arm hurts...**

**Sora: No one told you to write in such an inhuman position. You can only blame yourself.**

**I just love it when you're like that...anyways, the next chapter is not going to appear until I get up to 35 reviews! And this time I'm serious!**

**Sora: poakkis seems to be depressed since she has only 28 reviews. Her inner ** **perfectionist in acting up again.**

**And starting next chapter the plot is going to get more intense! Remember Joni, the ex-fiancé?**

**Sora: Oh, that pervert. What about him?**

**He's finally going to start his evil plot to get Sora! So, once the number 35 appears on the screen, the next chapter will come! So REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Sora: Over and out.**


End file.
